


Are you afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Logurt Week 2015 [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, fairytale!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was a boy named Kurt Wagner who always wore a bright red cloak, therefore townspeople called him Little Red Riding Hood...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Fairytale Gone Wrong

Once upon a time,

there was a boy named Kurt Wagner. He had dark blue skin and his appearance reminded of a devil, but he was as good as the best angel from Heaven. In order not to scare people he always wore a bright red cloak with a huge hood. It covered most of him, therefore townspeople started calling him Little Red Riding Hood.

 

Near the town were he lived there was a big and scary forest where almost no one dared to go because it was inhabited by dangerous animals and thieves. But none of them was as scary as the Big Bad Wolf, whose only presence made every animal flee in fear.

 

Despite everyone’s advice not to go through the forest, Little Red Riding Hood chose to walk the darkest path because it was the shortest way to reach the other side. He couldn’t walk for days just to bring some food to his old grandpa, who was bald and stuck to a wheelchair, could he?

 

“It’s not that scary.” He thought when he entered the wood. “There are flowers everywhere, and the birds are singing happily!”

 

He followed the path singing with his winged friends and hopping, but the more he reached the deepest part of the forest the less he could hear birds and see flowers. In the end he could barely see the path in front of him and the only sounds around him were some owls’ hoot and his own steps, but that didn’t discourage him because it meant that he was halfway already.

 

At some point, though, not even the owls dared to make a sound. Kurt was worried that he missed his path, but no, he could still see it. Why did everything become silent then?

 

-Well, well, well… who do we have here in this scary forest all alone?- said a deep and raspy voice in front of the boy.

 

-I’m Little Red Riding Hood.- Kurt answered, looking for the source of those words.

 

-An’ what are ya doing here, Little Red Riding Hood?-

 

-I’m going to my grandpa’s house to bring him some food since he’s on a wheelchair.-

 

-Aren’t ya scared of thieves and dangerous animals, Little Red Riding Hood?- The person who asked him those questions stepped into the faint light coming from the trees. He was a short man, with hair shaped like wolf’s ears and he was wearing only furry shorts with a wolf’s tail on the back. –Aren’t ya scared of the Big Bad Wolf?- he inquired, walking in circles around the boy.

 

Kurt gasped in shock. Oh no! He had met the Big Bad Wolf himself! What could he do to escape?

 

-So? Aren’t ya scared of me, little boy?- the man asked again, whispering in the other’s ear from behind him.

 

Little Red Riding Hood jumped in fear, turning around to face nothing. The Big Bad Wolf had moved already.

 

-Ja.- he admitted, gulping and slowly spun, trying to localize the wolf by his chuckles. –But I did you no wrong and I only want to reach the other side of the forest to help my grandpa. Can you let me pass, please?- he politely begged.

 

-Why should I? What do I gain from it? Ya have a big basket full of delicious food, my mouth is watering just from the smell of it. Why shouldn’t I take it from ya?-

 

Kurt hugged tightly his basket.

 

-My grandpa would starve to death if I don’t bring it to him. But…- he searched for something inside the basket. -…I can give you this beer. It was for me if I got thirsty, but I can live without it.-

 

The Big Bad Wolf walked out of the darkness in front of him, lured by the word “beer”. He took the bottle from the hand of the frightened boy, opening it and tasting it.

 

-It’s not bad.- he decided. –Do ya have more?-

 

Little Red Riding Hood nodded and gave him three other bottles.

 

-Those are all I have with me.- he hoped they were enough.

 

The wolf seemed to think about it, then he grinned mischievously.

 

-Ok, I’ll let ya pass through my forest today. But ya have to bring me more of this beer if ya wanna pass other times.- his grinned widened. –Do ya want my protection from thieves and wild animals too? There are more of them on the other side.-

 

-Oh thank you Big Bad Wolf, you’re very kind!- the boy naively answered.

 

-Don’t mention it.- the man chuckled. –For the thieves ya’ll only need to say one word: Logan. That’s my name an’ whoever knows it is under my protection. For the animals, well… they don’t speak. I’ll have to mark ya with my smell.-

 

-With your smell?- Kurt asked confused. The wolf’s grin made him shiver.

 

-Mh-hm.- the man nodded. –Tell me, Little Red Riding Hood… are ya virgin?-

 

At that question Kurt blushed so much that he thought he could cook eggs on his burning cheeks.

 

-J-ja… why?-

 

-Coz ya won’t be anymore after I’m done with ya.-

 

Logan didn’t give the boy any time to understand those words, he grabbed him and pushed him against a tree, licking his neck. Kurt’s basket fell on the ground and his hood was pulled back.

 

Little Red Riding Hood whimpered, putting his hands on the other’s shoulders to try and push him away. But then he realized that the wolf was the first to have that kind of interest towards him. And he would probably be the last too, he though. So why couldn’t he enjoy it?

He moved his arms around the other’s neck, bending his own to give the man more space on it.

 

-Aren’t ya gonna fight?- Logan asked surprised.

 

Kurt shook his head.

 

-I have no reason to. You’re going to protect me and I’m thankful for your help. Plus, who else could like me this way?- he answered shyly.

 

The Big Bad Wolf rolled his eyes.

 

-People haven’t changed, have they? They’re still idiots. That’s why I live here, animals are smarter.-

 

The boy chuckled.

 

-People hardly change.- he hugged the wolf. –And you’re not as evil as they say.-

 

Logan nibbled at the other’s neck.

 

-Don’t change argument, Little Red Riding Hood. Do ya wanna go to yer grandpa or not?-

 

-Ja!- Kurt quickly answered. –I’m sorry.- he apologized, opening his cloak to let the wolf have free access to his body.

 

-Don’t take off yer clothes, I need to leave my smell on them too.- the man ordered, caressing the other everywhere he could reach.

 

Little Red Riding Hood nodded, sighing in pleasure at those rough touches. He moaned when the wolf massaged his groin.

 

-Do ya like it, Little Red Riding Hood?- Logan asked ironically. –I bet ya never touched yerself here.- he added in a warm tone of voice.

 

-Ja, I like it.- the boy sighed, moving his hips towards the other’s hand. –And my name is Kurt.- he felt the need to say it. He now knew the Big Bad Wolf’s name, it seemed fair to tell him his.

 

-Good ta know.- the wolf licked the boy’s ear, putting his hand inside Kurt’s trousers.

 

Little Red Riding Hood moaned louder, hugging the man tighter. He never felt this much pleasure before!

 

Logan masturbated him until he was fully hard in his hand, then he lowered Kurt’s trousers and forced him to turn with his chest against the tree. He had to move the red cloak in order to touch his butt and he pulled aside the hood to see his face.

 

-Ya know how it works, right?- he asked softly against the other’s ear.

 

The boy nodded. At least, he thought he knew how it worked _in theory_.

 

-Then take deep breaths and relax, it may hurt at the beginning.- the wolf told him, then he spat on his hand and massaged Kurt’s hole before penetrating it with a finger.

 

Little Red Riding Hood tried his best to follow the man’s advice, but he needed some time to get used to that intrusion.

 

The Big Bad Wolf waited patiently for him before moving his finger inside him to prepare him. He knew he was doing well because the boy moaned in pleasure and moved his hips towards his hand.

 

The first finger was followed by two more and the wolf waited for Kurt to relax each time before moving them. It was his first time after all, he didn’t want to break him. On the contrary, he wanted him to enjoy it.

 

The man needed some time, but in the end he finished the preparation. He freed his member and masturbated to reach a full erection, then he slowly penetrated the boy.

 

Little Red Riding Hood whimpered at first, but then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had become good at relaxing.

 

Logan put an arm around the other’s waist to keep him still, moving slowly in him. With his free hand he caressed the boy’s chest from under his shirt, making him moan again.

The Big Bad Wolf was being as kind as he could with him. He liked that weird boy, he was the first not to run away from him in fear.

 

Little Red Riding Hood moaned louder at every thrust, each a bit stronger and faster than the previous one. After the first moment of pain it became pleasant. He noticed the wolf’s kindness and he realized he wasn’t scared of him anymore, he was just a strange man who liked to live like a wolf. Maybe he was lonely too.

 

Logan licked and kissed the other’s neck, sighing and panting in pleasure. How long had it been since the last time he fucked? Too much for sure, he was getting close to orgasm too fast.

 

-L-Logan…- Kurt called him between his moans. –I-it’s too much… I can’t bear it any longer…- he warned the man, putting a hand between his legs to touch himself.

 

The wolf moved his hand from the boy’s chest to his erection, helping him to reach orgasm. The sounds he made and, most importantly, his unconscious inner clenching made him reach his climax too.

 

They were heavily panting and Kurt’s legs were even shaking.

 

The man pulled out of him and cleaned both of them with some leaves before helping Little Red Riding Hood to get dressed again.

 

They sat near each other catching their breaths, and Kurt had even rested his head on the Big Bad Wolf’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

 

-It was…- he began, panting. -…better than I expected.- he smiled innocently.

 

-Good.- Logan answered with an half smile. He took a bottle of beer and opened it, offering it to the other before drinking from one himself.

 

They rested for some minutes, close to one another, drinking every know and then without talking.

 

The wolf was the first to break the silence.

 

-Don’t ya need ta go to yer grandpa?- he reminded Little Red Riding Hood.

 

The boy jumped on his feet, cleaning his clothes and grabbing his basket.

 

-Ja, I do!- he exclaimed, taking some steps then turning around confused. Oh no, he didn’t know which way to go now!

 

-That way.- the Big Bad Wolf grinned amused, pointing at the right direction.

 

-Danke.- Kurt answered, embarrassed. He went back and leaned down on the still sitting man to lightly kiss him on his lips, then he run towards his grandpa’s house.

 

The wolf stood still for some moments, shocked by that sweet kiss. That boy sure was weird…

 

 

After that, Little Red Riding Hood crossed the forest many other times, always bringing beer and extra food for the Big Bad Wolf. In exchange, the latter kept on protecting him from the dangers of the forest, even in person by following him through the worst parts of it.

 

They had both found a friend, someone who wouldn’t judge them and would freely talk to them. And on top of that, they found someone to love and who loved them back.

 

The End.


End file.
